The disclosures herein relate generally to a computer system and more particularly to a clip for positioning a circuit board in a computer chassis to maintain electromagnetic interference (EMI) contact between the circuit board and the chassis.
Various clips and fasteners have been provided for use with printed circuit boards (PC boards). In one application, an assembly for electrically interconnecting a printed circuit board to a flexible circuit carrier includes a retention clip for mechanically pressing the printed circuit board against the flexible circuit carrier. The printed circuit board includes a set of locating features which match with locating features located on the flexible circuit. A set of retention features match up with side locks located on the retention clip and maintain the clip engaged to the printed circuit board in a mechanically biased state. The clip also includes alignment apertures for receiving the locating features on the printed circuit board to aid in alignment of the assembly.
Another application provides a PC board connector which holds down the PC board firmly after installation. The PC board connector comprises an insulative connector body having locating posts and mounting posts symmetrically disposed at two opposite ends of either PC board mounting slot. Clips are fastened to either clip mounting hole between the locating posts and the mounting posts through hooked joints. Each locating post includes a horizontal extension rod received into a respective locating hole on the PC board in either PC board mounting slot. Each clip has a stop arm controlled by a handle portion to stop at one side of the PC board inserted in either PC board mounting slot to hold down the PC board in position. Each clip has two opposite pointed projections at two opposite lateral sides thereof and a hook on the front surface thereof in the middle for positioning in either clip mounting hole.
Circuit boards are typically mounted in computer chassis by means of fasteners such as screws. The screws are inserted through the circuit board and threaded into receivers mounted in the chassis. Once mounted, it is required that proper EMI shielding be provided.
Proper positioning of a circuit board in a computer chassis includes an EMI seal. The seal is accomplished by contact between the chassis and an edge of the circuit board and via a metal EMI shield including flexible spring fingers. However, the fingers in some cases are not long enough to ensure a good EMI seal in each instance due to manufacturing assembly and part tolerance variations. A proper EMI seal is critical for products expected to meet worldwide EMI standards.
Quality control inspection by manufacturer and customer for products to meet EMI standards is costly in terms of manpower requirements and time. As a result, cost is added to product and customer confidence is affected.
Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus and method which will compensate for the assembly and tolerance issues and provide a reliable and repeatable EMI seal between the circuit board and chassis.